Melodías de Glicerina
by Emilia Adrada
Summary: A veces las personas rotas se pueden arreglar entre si. Solo hunde barcos en el mar, rompe algunos huesos, usa mentiras en vez de verdades dañinas, añade silencios incómodos y dale sabor con guerra. Oblígalos a que lo mezclen juntos, cúbrelo con lujuria, fórralo con amor, sírvelo con traición y -¡voilà! ¡La cura! Realismo, drama, amor, odio y teoría de Maslow. {Post-Película/Helsa}
1. Prólogo: Sueño

**Melodías de Glicerina **

_Emilia Adrada_

* * *

**_Resumen Extendido:_**

_Todos necesitamos algo para sentirnos como seres completos e importantes… y cuando eres una nueva e insegura reina o el último de una larga línea de sucesión real, necesitas _muchas_ cosas. Elsa tiene una decisión que tomar, ceder Arendelle a un arrogante rey o hacer todo lo que pueda para conservar su corona y defender su gente. Y cuando piensa que no se puede poner peor, descubre que no solo está siendo injustamente acusada de brujería por otros reinos sino que también es culpada de secuestrar al más joven de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Una decisión debe ser tomada y con ninguna otra opción, la Reina Elsa necesita la ayuda del hombre que intentó asesinarla para poder subsistir en una dura guerra futura. Lo que nadie sabe es que el Príncipe Hans tiene sus propios problemas; para ser perdonado por su hermano, el actual rey de su reino, se le requiere engañar a la reina de Arendelle y hacer todo lo posible para ganar su confianza y robarle su trono._

* * *

_Sus mechones plateados acariciaban su cara mientras él se perdía en sus ojos. Sus frías manos le agarraban los hombros mientras los suyos rodeaban su cintura para acercarla a él._

_Estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo, pero no tan nerviosa como él. Él era quien tenía en sus brazos a la mujer que había deseado muerta tantas veces que se le habían acabado los dedos para llevar la cuenta. La mujer que le destruyó y lo construyó nuevamente. Y ahí estaba ella, dejándolo sostener su frágil figura para romper toda barrera construida para el otro._

_Todo había sido un impulso, un momento que no sabía si deploraría luego. Porque, después de todo, se supone que los amigos no sientan este tipo de antojos. Y mucho menos los amigos nuevos…_

_Podía sentirla temblando mientras ella tomaba su cara entre sus manos. Una esquina de sus labios rojos alzándose mientras ella le susurraba sus gracias. ¿De verdad era ésta la hermosa criatura que el soñaba con matar solo algunos meses atrás? Y si lo era, ¿Cómo fue que pasó él de querer partirla en dos a arriesgar su vida para salvarla de las manos de un tirano extranjero que había empezado la Guerra en Arendelle?_

_Corrió hacia él y se enganchó de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y él se congeló, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan necesitado. Tan bienvenido e importante para alguien. Tal vez fue porque había sido la segunda vez que el salvaba su reino, o tal vez porque había estado tan aterrada que se le olvido que estaban en el mismo lugar donde a él le faltaron solo segundos para matarla, de cualquier modo, no importaba, no en el momento, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír._

_Sus manos viajaron desde su cintura hacia su cuello, sus dedos suavemente marcando su camino mientras llegaban, dándole piel de gallina a la chica. Ella le sonrió, y Hans sintió sus mortíferas manos temblar mientras jugaban con su cabello. Y el carcajeó, abrazándola con más fuerza para poder hacer que sus narices se tocaran. La había hecho temblar y tiritar... había hecho que la Reina de las Nieves temblara. Y cuando observó sus ojos cerrarse le plantó un duro, deseoso y un poco forzoso beso._

Y entonces despertó…

En un tranquilo y oscuro cuarto se encontraba un hombre roto y solitario.

Golpeado y vencido por más de un enemigo. Así que podemos decir que no fue una pelea justa. Herido de tantas manera que el dolor se había convertido en su mejor amigo esa noche. El miedo le destrozo su ambición, el deber le doblo el espíritu y la vanidad acuchillo su corazón y el de ella también.

Pero lo que realmente le hacía tener que tomar Hondas respiraciones para contener las lágrimas era el hecho de que todo había sido su propia culpa. El llamo a todos esos enemigos y había ofrecido su cuerpo como sacrificio.

Herirla era su objetivo desde que comenzó su jornada. Había decidido matarla y apoderarse de su reino desde que puso pie en el más fino de sus galeones. Había soportado a su desesperante Hermana para estar cerca, cuidó de gente que no conocía y luchó contra hombres poderosos solo para sentarse en su trono.

Estuvo dispuesto a reemplazarle la espina dorsal por su espada para sacarla de su miseria y salvarla de sí misma.

Cuando todo fallo y se encontró entre la espada y la pared, salvo su reino de la destrucción más de una sola vez.

Las lágrimas de la reina habían sido garantizadas desde el principio. Su sangre fue la tinta con la cual firmó el contrato.

Pero nadie nunca mencionó el dolor que esas dos cosas lo harían sentir a él, las lágrimas del príncipe no habían sido parte del trato. Pero porque eran para ella, él las había dejado salir. Sin saber que, a millas de distancia hacia el norte, una mujer solitaria y rota miraba hacia el cielo con lágrimas que él sí compró.

Y cerró sus ojos de nuevo, suspirando y tratando de convertir en una pesadilla lo que se había convertido en un sueño…

* * *

_El título está basado en la canción 'Glycerine' de la banda Bush – 'El titulo viene de las aplicaciones explosivas de la glicerina para estabilizar el nitro, el amor es como una bomba.'_

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_Hola, mi nombre es Emilia. Me puedes llamar como quieras. Soy extremadamente nueva aquí y he decidido aceptar el reto de escribir una historia para Frozen porque – aceptémoslo – estuvo genial! Prometo dejar reviews en sus historias también, repito, soy nueva. _

_Si visitan mi perfil y ven mi otra historia, notaran que es exactamente este pero en la versión inglesa. Prometo postear el próximo capítulo súper pronto, ahora mismo pues tengo trabajo que hacer. Y quería ser parte de ambas comunidades así que estaré escribiendo la historia en dos idiomas. _

_Ya los próximos capítulos están siendo escritos, juro que serán más largos y complejos y llenos de momentos entre Elsa y Hans.__ Solo quería darles un Adelanto porque estoy embarazada con un monstruoso fic de Helsa y necesito ayuda para dar a luz. xD_

_No bromeo, esto será un gran, enorme fic de acontecimientos (tipo fluffy, amistosos, cómicos, dramáticos etc.) que eventualmente llevaran a estos dos a enamorarse. Ya que, por mas que ame a esta pareja, me está claro que no te puedes enamorar del hombre que dejo a tu hermana muriendo para luego intentar matarte a ti de la noche a la mañana. Asi que he planeado un gran camino para ellos y se enamoraran de la manera más realista y correcta (también graciosa y divertida). _

_Y pues les seré sincera… estoy nerviosa pero ansiosa de saber sus opiniones acerca del fic. No soy muy buena escribiendo y no tengo tanto tiempo para hacerlo. Ah, y quería suplicar – estoy arrodillada aunque no me puedan ver – por alguien que me ayude con esta historia. Cualquier tipo de ayuda será más que bienvenida. Soy enfermera, y pongámoslo de este modo… si a nadie le interesa el fic pues me quedo escribiendo para mí y me ahorro el tiempo xD_

_Todo lo que sienten que está mal explicado, perdido o sin sentido - si tiene respuesta, pregunten! Pero recuerden, esto solo es el puro y corto comienzo, y repito, es un 'build-up'. Uh y acerca de los títulos, me dejare llevar por la pirámide de James Maslow o la herarquia de necesidades del mismo para desarrollar lo necesario para Elsa y Hans, y pues las situaciones se basaran en el tema que lleve el título. 'Googleenlo' (como dice mi hermana) si no saben de que hablo. ;)_

_De veras deseo ver si les interesa o no, déjame un review para saber! Tratare de postear tan pronto como pueda si veo interés! :D_

_Y déjenme saber si alguien está interesado en lo del beta, ¡se divertirán conmigo, lo prometo!_

_Gracias por leer._

_- Emilia \m/_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Melodías de Glicerina**_

_Emilia Adrada_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

**Seguridad del Cuerpo: (No) Estoy Bien**

* * *

Quería matarla.

_Sentir su pequeño y pálido cuello partirse entre sus manos, rajar y despegarle esa fría piel, verla ahogarse con su té, empujarla hacia el vacío desde el balcón de su estúpido castillo, verla tropezar y morir en su propio hielo. Sólo ser responsable del momento en que la vida abandonase su cuerpo._

_Lo único que podía deshacer el nudo que le impedía comer era ver a la Reina de las Nieves morir._

_Y no sólo eso, sino que aquello lo convertiría en un héroe. Reconocido en todos los reinos como el hombre que liberó a Arendelle del monstruo sentado en el trono. Princesas y reinas suspirarían ante su sola presencia, los reyes rogarían por sus bendiciones y consejos. Y sus hermanos... ¡Ugh! ¡Todos sus hermanos morirían de pura envidia!_

_Si al menos no hubiera dudado, si tan solo la hubiera atacado más rápido..._

Pero tan pronto como el joven príncipe trató de darle más vuelo a la idea, un agudo e insoportable dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Había estado soñando despierto demasiado en esos días y se le había estado olvidado que sus movimientos estaban limitados. Pero, seamos sinceros, ¿quién no usa los laberintos infinitos de la mente para escapar de la realidad, cuando se encuentra físicamente atrapado?

Hans cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras se esforzaba por disponer su brazo en una posición más cómoda y menos dolorosa. Usó su mano izquierda para levantar su antebrazo derecho y lo colocó sobre una almohada que se encontraba a su lado. El sufrimiento, que esto le producía, era simplemente inexplicable. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano mayor, Harry, lo había empujado desde las escaleras del gran salón del palacio había sufrido de tanto dolor. Aquel tobillo entumecido había adoptado un aterrador rubor intenso después de la caída. Y además tuvo que cojear por semanas para permitir que la torcedura sanase.

Le ardía, le picaba, le dolía y le latía. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo que tenía por antebrazo todavía podía llevar ese nombre. Y él sí que podía señalar diferencias en tamaños cuando se trataba de partes del cuerpo. Vivir con doce hermanos mayores le había regalado la experiencia de crecer compitiendo con ellos por títulos necios, como por ejemplo: el más fornido, el más alto, el más ágil… Por lo que cuando le echó un vistazo a su brazo instantáneamente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de su hermano Myron. Un hombre con extremidades tan musculosas que probablemente eran el triple de anchas que las suyas

El dolor le hacía morderse el labio con tanta fuerza que incluso los sirvientes ya estaban señalando que estaba lastimando su boca. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, no podía quejarse, no en voz alta, no aquí.

Así que, mientras luchaba para amordazar sus quejidos involuntarios, agarró la gruesa colcha que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo y la arrastró hasta que su extremidad mutilada fuese cubierta en su totalidad. Acabar esta agotadora tarea le hizo dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola sobre el montón de mullidas almohadas que apoyaban su espalda mientras estaba sentado en la cama.

_Si pudiera escribir_, pensó, _o tener un hombre de mi confianza conmigo en el cuarto_. Si tan sólo le hubieran permitido quedarse con uno de sus hombres mientras viajaba en la celda de ese galeón francés de mal gusto. Sólo, tal vez, habría sido capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa y olvidarse del dolor. Podría hacer que el hombre escribiese las cosas que pasaban por su mente. Si fuera así, habría estado preparando otro movimiento inesperado y brillante en su favor. Era un prisionero, sí, no había duda de ello. Pero su ubicación y situación actual eran tan... ideales y adecuadas para un paso que se lamentaba el no poder hacer nada.

El Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, número trece en la línea al trono. Veintitrés años de edad y cabellos cobrizos. Actualmente cautivo en una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo real de Arendelle.

Si fuese capaz de deshacerse de los guardias en sus puertas, habría ignorado el dolor de su brazo y le habría hecho una visita a la reina y la princesa que residían sólo un par de pisos lejos de él.

Pero por mucho que le gustaba pensar en lo fácil que sonaba, mas la realidad se amanecía sobre su cabeza.

Estaba herido, tenía múltiples laceraciones y magulladuras horriblemente coloreadas por todo el cuerpo, sin contar el brazo adolorido. Confinado en una habitación horrenda. Las paredes pintadas con un púrpura nauseoso y los bordes decorados con dibujos de pequeñas florecillas silvestres, sus visitantes eran sumamente restringidos y no tenía nada para mantener su mente ocupada mientras esperaba a que alguien le hiciera saber por lo que en realidad estaba esperando. Su título de Almirante, además de anulado, también había sido pisoteado y ajado cuando los marineros franceses que manejaban el barco tuvieron que salvarlo de ahogarse mientras todo el desastre ocurría.

_Ahogado_... hasta le causaba gracia pensarlo. Él, que nació en un barco mientras una tormenta lo acunaba, que lo habían formado e instruido para vivir surcando los mares, casi **muere** _ahogado_. Si eso no le quitaba lo que le quedaba de su dignidad entonces el pensar qué cosas los dioses tenían en el almacén para él le maravillara. Entonces soltó una risa baja y seca, pasándose la mano sana por el cabello cuando se dio cuenta que en el lugar donde estaba era más que probable que pasasen cosas de ese origen.

"Príncipe Hans" Un hombre tocó a la puerta de madera, lo que le molestó ya que no les podía negar el acceso de todos modos. ¿Por qué habrían de tocar entonces? "¿Está despierto?"

El príncipe rodó los ojos, probablemente ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. ¡Por supuesto que estaba despierto! ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Pareció como si el hombre leyera sus pensamientos, porque entró, incluso cuando él no había dado respuesta alguna. Tenía una nariz ganchuda, grande, gruesa y redonda, tal y como era el resto de su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, de color rojo claro, casi naranja, como solía llevarlo su hermano Gedeón. El recordar a su hermano hizo que ya odiara a ese hombre.

"Buenos días, Alteza." Empezó cuando entró en la habitación con otro hombre, escoltados por varios guardias vestidos de gris que se pararon detrás de ellos. "Soy Kai, sirviente de la familia real y él es el Doctor Klaus. Fuimos enviados por la reina Elsa

_Genial_, pensó con desdén.

"Ella desea hablar con usted y se pregunta si usted requiere algo en especial para su estancia" Prosiguió el mayordomo.

_Bueno, ya que preguntó ... una espada nueva, una soga, probablemente una sierra, un poco de comida decente, la luz del sol, el aire fresco, mi pistola ,un barco y una tripulación, un baño, una afeitada, y tal vez otra oportunidad para cortarle el cuello a la reina , _enumeró mentalmente con sorna.

"No" Respondió, con una voz rápida y gruesa, tratando de quedarse tan sereno como podía.

Sintió que los ojos del cuidador le hurgaban cada herida en su brazo, cara y cuello para luego levantar una de sus cejas tupidas y rojas.

"¿Está seguro?" Inquirió.

Hans asintió, levantando una de sus cejas.  
El médico, un hombre con gafas circulares bordeadas en negro, se aclaró la garganta. Tomando la pequeña bolsa oscura que había traído con él y colocándola encima de una silla cercana. "Príncipe Hans" Dijo, fijando sus anteojos y caminando hacia él. "Soy el doctor Klaus, estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando los hombres del galeón francés volvieron a Arendelle después del hundimiento de la embarcación." Él acarició su blanco y esponjoso bigote blanco mientras adoptaba una expresión pensativa. "Me dijeron que habían... cuarenta y siete hombres en el barco. Todos se encuentran en puestos estables." El hombre escuálido dejó en paz su vello facial y sacó un gran reloj de oro del bolsillo. "Pero _usted_ es un invitado real y, después de todo, es mi deber y el del reino de Arendelle informar a su familia de su bienestar."

El doctor Klaus avanzó hacia él, aproximándose a su cuerpo, cerca, demasiado cerca. Podía contar todas las líneas y arrugas en su cara si quería.

"¿Puedo?" Hizo una señal con una mano enguantada para tomar el brazo derecho de Hans, el cual estaba cubierto con la gruesa manta. En su otra mano llevaba listo un reloj de manecillas preparado para contabilizar las pulsaciones del joven.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza al instante.

"No, estoy bien, gracias." Afirmó, tirando de la colcha azul hasta que la misma llegó a su cuello. Incluso descongelado y en el medio del verano, Arendelle era demasiado frío para su gusto, o al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo para cubrirse el cuerpo de las manos minuciosas del médico. Manos que descubrirían su brazo, manos que tocarían sus heridas, manos que saben de sus crímenes, manos que no serían gentiles, manos que sirven a la reina…

El médico miró a Kai, quien se encogió de hombros antes de posar su mirada en Hans de nuevo.

"Debería estar agradecido, la Reina Elsa le está ofreciendo todo tipo de comodidades… Aún después de lo que le hizo a ella y a su hermana, Príncipe Hans." Su tono era bajo y solemne. Como si en realidad estuviese incómodo con el hecho de que ella tuviera tales tratos para con él.

"¿Quiere salir a estirar las piernas? ¿Tomar un baño, tal vez?" Sugirió.

"Le dije que no." Respondió secamente el príncipe.

_¿Un paseo?_ _Claro, __¿__con arqueros munidos con ballestas o soldados con las bayonetas preparadas esperando por él al salir de la habitación? ¿Y un baño? Sonaba más como agua envenenada, lociones ácidas y jabones tóxicos rogando por ser usados, _reflexionó para sus adentros con amargura.  
El pecho plano de Kai se infló mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y luego asintió con la mirada.

"Entonces supongo que usted es libre de hablar con su majestad, " Hizo un ademan con la mano hacia alguien que se encontraba fuera de la habitación. "Reina de Elsa Arendelle" Anunció respetuosamente, antes de dirigirse en voz baja a un miembro de la maestranza, quien asintió ante las palabras del hombre.

Los ojos verdes de Hans se abrieron con sorpresa ante tal visitante. La escolta, el mayordomo y el médico presentaron sus reverencias frente a la reina y él no pudo evitar revolear los ojos ante tanta pompa y loas- Era de imaginarse que se recibiría una visita de este nivel, es más, lo había estado esperando. Enfrentar a su "_captora_" tendría que pasar tarde o temprano y se sintió mejor al reconocer que acabaría con el fastidioso momento en unos minutos.

No había visto a la reina desde que fuese atrapado por los guardias, y se asombró cuando reconoció que lo estaba enfrentando pocos días después de las cosas que hizo.

Entró en un ritmo grácil y lento, con la barbilla en alto y sus mortales manos enguantadas y entrelazadas.  
Elsa caminó hasta posarse justo enfrente de su cama, mirándolo con la misma expresión en los ojos que solía poner su niñera cuando estaba a punto de regañarlo. Podía sentir la adrenalina dentro de él agitando y gritando para ser empleada. Para mezclarse con la rabia que había estado conteniendo en su interior.  
Pero no podía hacer nada con su cuerpo si quería realmente conservarlo. _Literalmente_. Los guardias tenían sus largas lanzas pulidas a cabo. Casi podía oírlas suplicando a sus dueños ser destinadas a apuñalar algo... _alguien_.

_La reina es admirable sin duda,_ pensó con antipatía. A sabiendas de lo mucho que lo odiaba, estaba de pie frente a él, perfecta, templada y nítida después de enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte. Mientras que él rechinaba sus dientes, siendo una silenciosa víctima de un dolor severo e implacable. Su mirada fría y azul, como el hielo de las montañas de su reino, nunca se despegó de su rostro.

"Príncipe Hans" Saludó, ofreciendo una pequeña reverencia, con la cara tan inexpresiva y seria como su postura. "Buenas tardes"

Podía sentir la mirada de los guardias y Kai en él, sus respiraciones aguantadas como si estuvieran esperando que algo malo sucediera. Pero no cayó en la trampa, ni cedió a la tentación. Aun cuando sabía que ya no había nada para él, odiaba tener que actuar y fingirse santo. Obviando el saludo y, casi con una expresión mordaz, se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole entender a la reina que obrará a su antojo.

Elsa respondió igual, mordaz pero en mutismo absoluto, comenzando a tirar de la fina tela de encaje de sus delicados guantes.  
Se sentía aún más atrapado que antes ahora que había gente ahí_. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? ¿Qué más se quieren llevar?, _cuestionó en su mente.

Observó a Kai recibir algunos pergaminos del hombre que envió fuera del cuarto un par de minutos atrás. El hombre gordo se acercó a él, ofreciéndole los diversos documentos. Vio el sello de cera amarilla con el estampillo de las Islas del Sur, el reino que lo vio crecer, y entonces supo que los pergaminos estaban reservados para él. Sin hacer mucho caso a lo que le ere ofrecido, el leal sirviente terminó colocándolos en la pequeña mesa de noche a su lado.

"Estoy aquí para discutir el mensaje que enviaremos a su familia en las Islas del Sur, Príncipe Hans" Anunció Elsa, con voz firme "Los documentos aquí presentes los habría enviado el mismo día que llegaron, pero requieren su firma de puño y letra, dando fe que usted está sano y salvo, bajo el ala de nuestro cuidado"

Soltó una risita al escucharla. Al parecer la extravagante Reina Elsa no estaba haciendo su bien la tarea si ella pensaba que sus hermanos tomarían alguna acción al saber que él estaba atrapado en otro reino. Lo más cercano a una respuesta de su hermano y actual rey de las Islas de Sur sería mandar una canasta con frutas agradeciéndole por librarlo de su hermano menor. Ella podía escribir y enviar millones de cartas con su firma, él sabía que su hermano no respondería a ninguna. Si tanto se preocupaban por su salud y su familia, ¿Por qué no lo enviaban de vuelta de una vez por todas? ¿Cuál era el punto de dejarlo aquí de todos modos?

"Se necesita un informe médico, su alteza" El hombre flaco volvió a hablar. "Su hermano, el rey Harry, sabe quién soy y confiará en mi palabra"

_Sí…claro, todo tiene sentido ahora_, meditó con malicia. Querían lastimarlo. Ese doctor fatulo, la diabólica mujer lanza hielo y el resto del pueblo lo querían ver sufrir. Mostrándole bondad cuando llegó mal herido del naufragio, luego dándole una habitación de huésped y ahora ¿un médico que lo ayudaría? Querían devolverlo lastimado con sus hermanos, así todos a su alrededor sabrían lo _justos_ que son en Arendelle.

De pronto sintió como sus cejas se fueron tan abajo que oscurecieron la mitad de su campo visual. Su mano buena encrespada en un puño.

"¿Por qué no me envían de vuelta a _mí_ en vez de enviar una carta?" Inquirió, secamente.

La reina se puso pálida, quizás por el tono del príncipe o tal vez por la respuesta que debería dar a su pregunta.

"Supongo que eso resolvería todos sus problemas a la vez. ¿No es así, majestad?" Espetó, alzando una ceja.

La boca de Elsa se convirtió en una línea roja y plana, y estaba seguro de que él no era el único que la había oído tragar un nudo.

"No lo podemos enviar de vuelta… Por el momento, Príncipe Hans." Respondió, dubitativa.

"¿Por qué?" Presionó el príncipe.

"No es asunto suyo." Kai interrumpió.

"¿Me tiene aquí como rehén, entonces?" Cuestionó, casi como una afirmación, sintiendo una de las comisuras de su boca elevarse.

No sería realmente una sorpresa. Arendelle no podía tener muchos aliados después de que los rumores de una bruja haciéndose pasar por reina se esparcieran por los otros poderosos reinos cercanos. Era deliciosamente perverso pensar en cómo Elsa fallaría si pensaba que manteniéndolo aquí podría unir fuerzas con las Islas del Sur. Sería divertidísimo verla interactuar con sus hermanos.

"No" Negó la reina y sus s ojos se hicieron más grandes y sus manos finalmente se separaron, cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo para convertirse en puños "Mire, nosotros enviaremos estos documentos a su familia para hacerles saber que está bien y esperaremos por su respuesta para decidir qué hacer con usted. Eso es todo." Explicó la soberana.

¿Qué?" cuestionó con irritación. ¿Cuál era el problema con estas personas de Arendelle con sus secretos y mentiras? "¿Es que nadie en este reino tiene un barco que pueda navegar por una semana más o menos para que me lleve de vuelta?"

Elsa suspiró.

"Cualquiera de las naves disponibles probablemente termine justo como la última en la que viajó, Príncipe Hans." Respondió la Reina.

_Naufragada, rota..._ y, en mi opinión, saboteada, reflexionó Hans en silencio. _Elsa no ha querido enviar un buque al mar porque teme que pueda ser hundido también... pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién querría hacerle algo así a sus naves? ¿Por qué iba alguien a querer cortar sus vías de comunicación e intercambio de mercancías?_ , se preguntó el muchacho.

"Arendelle está en problemas..." Desenmascaró en voz alta.

"No del tipo en que usted piensa." Respondió ella, recuperando su postura recta e imperiosa, alejándose de él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo rojas que estaban las mejillas de la blanca reina. "Sólo tiene que escribir a su familia y dejar que el médico se asegure que está bien." Aseveró, desviando la mirada.

"No." Negó nuevamente, con la voz cansina, haciendo que ella regresara la mirada. Un rictus amargó serpenteó sus labios. Frunció los labios y comenzó a agitarse con él.

_Algo está pasando aquí, algo malo_, sospechó Hans. Su nueva posición le estaba otorgando una nueva perspectiva frente a las situaciones venideras.

El médico se acercó de nuevo, acomodándose las gafas reiteradamente. "Príncipe Hans, con todo respeto, usted solo un invitado aquí, pienso que no debe -" Comenzó, lacónicamente.

"¡Soy prisionero de la Reina Elsa!" Se quejó el pelirrojo.

_¿Que no debo __**qué**__? ¿Quejarme? ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho!,_ bramó furioso para su foro íntimo.

Sin poder preverlo, el aire se sintió más frío y la Reina de hielo estalló furiosa.

"¿Prefiere quedarse en la celda en la cual me mantuvo mientras _yo_ fui **su** prisionera?" Cuestionó, disgustada con su _huésped_. Una fina capa de hielo comenzó a formarse debajo de sus tacones, se mordió el interior de sus mejillas, esperando que él respondiera.

_Ella tiene razón_, pensó con pesar, recordando el pasado tétrico que los unía. La había apresado en un calabozo sucio mientras que ella le permitió disponer de una habitación propia. No, claro que no. No le gustaría estar en una de esas celdas. _Pero, ¿qué es lo que querías que hiciera? __¡__Estabas fuera de control! ¡Al menos yo no he congelado el reino entero!, _reflexionó airado, pero incapaz de exteriorizar aquellos pensamientos.

"Ya me parecía." Asintió Elsa "Por favor, príncipe Hans, deje que el doctor Klaus haga el chequeo," Pidió, con la mandíbula tensa. "Así podremos hacerle saber a su familia que está a salvo" Explicó, suavizando el tono. Su mirada azul revoloteó por la habitación hasta posarse en el hombre de cabellos anaranjados. "Kai, permítale una pluma al príncipe." Pidió amablemente a su mayordomo. Prontamente sus ojos fieros y helados se posaron en los suyos, verdes y desafiantes. "Escribirá la carta" Ordenó.

"No puedo" Se excusó, entre dientes, el engreído príncipe. Elsa frunció el ceño, con de sus manos apoyándose en su delgada cintura.

"¿Es que acaso no sabe escribir?" Preguntó con irritación.

Hans suspiró. ¿Qué remedio había? Tarde o temprano lo sabría.

"Tengo el brazo roto... "Confesó escuetamente el joven.

* * *

"¡Vamos!" Insistió la pelirroja mientras colgaba del grueso brazo del alto recolector de hielo. Él refunfuñó y trató de ignorarla. "No es como si lo fuese a estrellar a primeras, lo prometo."

Detuvo sus pasos y se cruzó de brazos. La chica sacó su labio inferior y puso sus grandes ojos azules a mirarle con pena, casi como si se tratara de un cachorrito castigado. Kristoff no podía resistir aquello por lo que se tapó la boca con su guante para no reírse tan fuerte, aunque sin mucho éxito. Ante su risa, Anna protestó, soltando el agarre, cruzándose de brazos también.

"¡Oh vamos, sólo bromeaba!" Exclamó el rubio. Pero la chica refunfuñó, mirando hacia otro lado mientras él continuaba riendo. "Está bien, está bien" Alzó sus manos en el aire para calmarla. "No te enojes, pero entiende que tengo menos de media hora para llegar a la cima de esa montaña." Señaló la mismísima punta de una gigantesca loma, Anna siguió la punta de su dedo con la mirada. Evidentemente Kristoff tenía razón, siempre la tenía… era una montaña alta, muy alta.

Ella recuperó la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡_PFF_! Si me dejaras conducir a mí llegarías en cinco minutos." Razonó retozonamente mientras se le acercaba.

Kristoff rodó sus ojos y continuó caminando, tratando que Anna no notara la sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en el rostro. Era verdad lo que le dijo una vez la pequeña troll que lo acogía como a un hijo, que era bueno tener amigos humanos… y a una chica que demostrara cariño y amor. Avanzó hasta donde se hallaba su nuevo trineo, con un alegre Sven listo para trabajar. El animal jadeó al instante al ver que el rubio amagaba con sacar las zanahorias que estaban en la bolsa que colgaba de su espalda.

Anna corrió hacia ellos, suavizando su roja trenza con sus manos.

"Oh vamos, Kristoff…" Rogó, juntando sus manos enguantadas. El chico la miró con dulzura y le pellizcó una de sus rozadas y blandas mejillas antes de darle el pesado saco repleto de largos y anaranjados vegetales. Ella sonrió de nuevo, sacando una zanahoria para ofrecérsela al ansioso reno. "Sven se asegurará de que no choque con nada." Le acercó la zanahoria, la gran boca del animal abriéndose con ansias. Anna la retiró, usándola como si fuese uno de sus dedos y colocándosela en la barbilla mientras pensaba. "Ni que volquemos, o desviemos y caigamos por un barranco… El reno más galán de Arendelle haría eso por mi si quiere que _esta_ zanahoria." Lo miró de reojo, notando lo grande y negras que estaban sus pupilas mientras se babeaba por el vegetal. "¿No es así, Sven?"

El reno asintió bruscamente, arrancándole la zanahoria de la mano y cerrando sus ojos mientras masticaba felizmente. Su dueño, que estaba asegurándose que los nudos de las cuerdas en el trineo estuviesen apretados para el viaje, se sacudió las manos y se le acerco a la princesa nuevamente.

"Sabes que haría lo que fuera por una zanahoria, Anna." Rezongó, arrebatándole el bolso, colgándoselo a la espalda de nuevo. "Pero _estas_ son mías. Y me tengo que ir." Anunció mientras abría sus brazos para despedirse.

Ella sonrió burlona cuando esquivo las grandes extremidades del chico.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me lleves contigo?" Preguntó, alzando una de sus finas cejas carmesíes, tratando de mantenerse seria. "¿Suplicar?"

"Tal vez." Respondió suspicaz el rubio.

Le tomó la mano al hombre y se le arrodilló en los pies mientras reía.

"Por favor, Kristoff… ¡Enséñame a conducir tu trineo!" Rogó teatralmente la princesa.

El chico se sonrojó un poco mientras miraba hacia abajo, no esperaba que lo hiciera realmente y verla en esa manera le causaba unas emociones extrañas que se sentían ajenas en su ser. La puso de pie con solo un respiro y procedió a montarse en el trineo. Movía su cabeza rubia de arriba a abajo.

"Convincente, buena actuación, te daría un ocho" Sonrió. "Pero la respuesta es no."

Anna se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, meciéndose mientras sonreía traviesamente.

"¿Ni por un beso?" Inquirió con coquetería.

Kristoff se pasmó y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas nuevamente. De repente sintió como si hubiese millones de hormigas dentro de su estómago, caminando y pellizcándolo suavemente. Algo que definitivamente debería consultarle a Bulda. Se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para poder responder.

"Está bien." Aceptó con un hilo de voz.

"¡_Ja ja_!" Rio triunfante mientras daba un brinquito. "¡Sabía que te atraparía!"

Se bajó del trineo y miró a Anna con los ojos entornados.

"Pero me tienes que dar el beso primero." Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Anna asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, dando más brinquitos mientras lo esperaba.

"¡Hecho!" Aceptó la joven, radiante.

Kristoff se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza con la cual se le aventó la pequeña mujer encima, no fue una sorpresa abrumadora, pero una sorpresa después de todo. Los delgados y delicados brazos de la princesa rodearon con fervor el cuello del nervioso recolector de hielo, halando su cabeza para fusionar sus labios con los suyos.

Él le cubrió la espalda con sus brazos, tratando de controlar las ganas de estrujarla con todas sus fuerzas para demostrarle cuanto significaba para él. Pero había ciertos obstáculos. Por un lado, ella era la princesa, pequeña en talla y hermosamente frágil, comparada con él, seguro. Por otro, después de todo y hasta ahora… el sólo era su _amigo_.

Él terminó el beso, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo de nuevo. La dejó ir, apresurándose a llegar primero al trineo para emprender la marcha, a sabiendas de que ella buscaría llegar antes y montarse en el vehículo. "Ahora me voy a trabajar." Anunció, con una expresión triunfal.

Ella lanzó un gritito frustrado, su boca abierta por el desconcierto pero sus comisuras elevadas por la gracia que le causaba.

"¡Tramposo!" Gritó corría hacia el montañés.

"Cuando regrese y termine de entregar el hielo para el palacio, recojo a la princesa a quien le debo unas lecciones de conducir." Indicó, elevando una ceja. "¿Trato?"

Anna dejó escapar un chillido, no era lo que le había pedido pero por lo menos accedió.

"¡Trato!" Aceptó, algo indignada, la princesa.

Kristoff tomó una de sus manos desnudas, la suya vestía un gordo guante para el frío, y posó otro beso. Más formal y propio, por lo que se sintió aún mejor consigo mismo.

"Ahora, ¿Qué tal si rescatas a tu noble corcel antes de que se coma _esas_ moras agrias y te deje perdida" Sugirió. Anna miró hacia atrás donde estaba su caballo blanco, olfateando unas moras silvestres que crecían en el arbusto donde lo había amarrado. No había sido una buena idea y, seguramente, debía de estar harto de los cubos de azúcar que le ofrecía cuando regresaran para amansarlo de nuevo. "-y luego regresas al palacio a ayudar a tu hermana con sus invitados?" Terminó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Eso sí que la hizo mirarlo para reír.

"¿Bromeas? ¡Conoces a mi hermana! Si tuviese un lugar fuera del palacio a donde enviarme ya lo hubiera hecho." Masculló Anna.

Kristoff carcajeó, sabía que Elsa no haría tal cosa después de lo que pasó con Anna. Pero no le extrañaba que actuara de tal forma, él mismo se había encontrado quedándose despierto en las noches pensando en las horribles cosas que Hans podía hacer mientras era huésped de Elsa.

"¿Sabes cómo se puso cuando Hans llegó?" Preguntó, posando la mano en la cintura, arqueando sus cejas y cambiando su voz para imitar a la reina. "_Anna, no quiero que pongas ni un solo pie en el piso de los invitados. Anna, no puedes estar presente cuando Hans este fuera de su habitación, no quiero más problemas. Anna, recuerda que no debes dirigirle la palabra. Anna, tu simplemente no sabes contenerte. Anna_-"

"Bueno… tiene razón." Dijo con tono de broma y Sven rezongó para aprobar.

La pelirroja inhaló una ruidosa bocanada de aire por la boca, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Claro que me puedo controlar si tengo que enfrentar a Hans! Elsa solo tiene miedo que le termine de romper la nariz a ese cabeza hueca – mentiroso pedazo de carne podrida con moscas y –"Farfulló molesta, inflando los carrillos.

"Anna" Siseó Kristoff agarrando las riendas de Sven. "Ve a casa. Estoy seguro de que Elsa te necesita. "Indicó.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

"Está bien… pero solo lo hago porque quiero irme y porque tengo frío, no porque me lo dijiste." Aceptó la princesa, encogiéndose de hombros, con fingida indiferencia.

Kristoff carcajeó nuevamente.

"Claro, te veo en la tarde… Hasta luego… _em_… Anna." Saludó mientras la observaba por encima de su hombro. Anna, que cada vez se hacía más pequeña gracias a la distancia, le sonrió y respondió agitando su mano en el aire también. Él terminó por suspirar al darse cuenta que aún no sabía exactamente como llamarle a esa chica tan especial además de por su nombre.

* * *

**Resolución de Problemas: El Trato de Doble Filo - Parte I**

* * *

Elsa no podía evitar sentir un poco de emoción al encontrarse parada frente a esa gran puerta verde que solo había existido en sus memorias hace trece años. Había ordenado la limpieza de la habitación desde su coronación, ya que después de ese momento obtendría el derecho y el privilegio de usarla cuando lo considerara necesario. Aunque recordar la razón del gran estreno de la misma le revolvía el estómago, sintió como sus labios se encorvaban cuando giro el trinquete dorado.

No era un espacio grande, y por lo tanto no refugiaba tantos muebles, mucho menos grandes ventanas que alegraran el ambiente con luz. A un lado, un gran anaquel completamente relleno de libros y documentos privados e importantes tomaba todo el espacio de la pared. Al lado opuesto, una solitaria y estrecha ventana de cristal que dormía gracias a la cortina que siempre la arropaba. Justo en el medio del pequeño estudio solo se encontraba una larga mesa de roble oscuro con una serie de asientos idénticos a su alrededor. Serie que era interrumpida por un gran sillón que era la pieza central de todo el lugar. El lugar vacío del difunto rey, el lugar que ella debía ocupar.

Un ambiente sencillo, pero que, para Elsa, era más que perfecto dado que aquella habitación representaba el lugar donde su padre había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo. Había sido el único lugar al cual había tenido prohibido el acceso mientras crecía. Se arrebataba con las ideas que se le venían a la mente, imaginando las historias escondidas en los libros de aquel estante prohibido. Ese cuarto del palacio escondía la promesa de cómo serían los días venideros a lo largo de su vida.

_Algún día le darás uso a esta habitación, Elsa, y es aquí donde entenderás que es ser reina realmente._

Las palabras de su padre se repetían en su cabeza mientras ingresaba al recinto y paseaba su mano por la superficie de aquella mesa antigua. No sabía que había querido decir el hombre verdaderamente, pero aun así se sentía más que dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Elsa sacó unos cuantos papiros y pergaminos en blanco, plumas y tinta, libros gordos y unos esenciales mapas para la reunión en germen. Llamó a sus criadas para que encendiesen todas las velas y lámparas de la habitación, mencionando que sería posible que tuviesen que trabajar hasta altas horas en la noche para que se prepararan debidamente. Respiró hondo y pensó en las caras asustadas de su gente si llegaba a pasar lo que ella temía. Pero viendo el retrato de su padre en aquella colmada pared le dio fuerzas y continuó con los preparativos para el recibimiento del _Consejo Privado_, cosa que sonaba ajena a sus oídos ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba de aquello. Su padre le debió haber explicado antes, prepararla para esto, pero el destino había tenido otros planes para ambos.

No tenía idea alguna de quien serían las personas que vendrían a visitarla con el fin de ayudar.

Pero, gracias a los dioses, el dignatario francés que había estado ahí para su coronación, y lamentablemente había sido testigo y víctima del invierno que ella provocó, había aceptado asistir a la reunión como su consejero. El hombre planeaba regresar a Francia por tierra ya que temía ser atacado en el mar por los enemigos de Arendelle nuevamente. Pero al ver la urgencia con la cual la joven reina le pidió ayuda aceptó posponer su viaje. Elsa sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que fue él quien llegó antes que los demás.

Le ofreció una reverencia antes de entrar al estudio, sosteniéndose de un fino y brilloso bastón de metal que debía utilizar para caminar bien. El naufragio de su nave le causó algunas heridas al igual que a todos sus hombres. Lentamente se dirigió hasta Elsa, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa frente a uno de los acolchonados asientos.

"Buenas noches, Monsieur Archanbault." Saludó la reina, halando la silla para que el dignatario, que había salido herido después de ofrecerle un favor, se sentara con más facilidad.

"Excelencia…" Respondió, "Buenas noches." Su tono claramente forzado para evitar dejar salir ese acento francés.

La reina, entonces, se acercó al gran sillón forrado en género verde, decorado con pequeños patrones florales. Posada sobre tal mueble, debía ocuparlo con la misma solemnidad y altura que había mostrado su padre cuando vivía.

"Temía que no llegara, Monsieur. Confesó, tragando un poco de saliva, sentía la garganta ardida de sed

Inspiró hondo nuevamente. Sentarse en ese lugar significaba aceptar una gran responsabilidad. ¿_Por qué yo? ¿Por qué estos piratas querían apoderarse de Arendelle? ¡Ni sé cómo lucen! Tampoco he puesto un pie en la mar. ¿Qué les he hecho?_, se preguntó quejumbrosamente Elsa.

"_Pgrometí ayudag-la_, majestad." Sonrió el hombre, al parecer olvidándose que su acento hacía difícil entender lo que decía. "Soy un _hombgre_ de _palabgra_." Afirmó.

Elsa asintió y, forzando sus piernas a moverse, al fin tomó asiento. Era más suave y esponjoso de lo que esperaba. Mientras se ponía cómoda, sólo rogaba que el Consejo le diese una bienvenida igual de agradable que el asiento.

El Monsieur francés también se acomodó en su silla, poniéndose unos pequeñísimos lentes antes de agarrar uno de los pergaminos dispuestos en el centro de la mesa. Si Anna hubiese estado aquí de seguro se hubiera muerto de risa al ver como las diminutas gafas constataban con lo ancho de su rostro. Cuando sintió una carcajada amenazando con salir, se acordó que ella no era Anna.

Ella era Elsa, la reina de Arendelle. La encargada de analizar qué era lo mejor para su reino, de reunirse con hombres extraños para hacerlo y de ponerse una máscara fría, dura y hasta un poco cruel para que tuviese vida, realmente, el nombre con el cual los reinos vecinos, y hasta su gente, la habían bautizado, la_ Reina de las Nieves_. Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión acerca del destino de su reino. Juntó sus manos y las puso sobre su falda, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas.

"Entonces, ¿Usted sabe quiénes vendrán?" Preguntó con ligera timidez.

El francés asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"_Porg_ supuesto que sí, los acabo de _conoceg_. Están tomándose una taza de café en la sala de bienvenida de _vuestgro _palacio. _Sabgá_ usted que nadie puede negargle nada a la dulce _Gegda_. Además, saben que puede _seg_ una _lag-ga_ noche." Respondió con una sonrisa escueta.

"Claro." Afirmó la reina.

El dignatario se apoderó de una pluma con su frasco de tinta, calmadamente, acomodándolas frente a sí mismo.

"Puedo _actuag_ de _taquígafo_ si lo desea, majestad." Dijo sonriendo. "Aunque no _pgrometo_ _dejag_ las notas sin un toque de acento _fgrancés_." Advirtió risueño.

Elsa se carcajeó suavemente afirmando su consentimiento. El pelinegro miró hacia la puerta abierta y susurró.

"¿Y qué tal van las cosas con el _Príngcipe Hans_? ¿Se _compogta_?" Indagó, perspicaz.

"Está más herido de lo que quería admitir." Confesó Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no deseaba hondar más en su respuesta. . Por su mirada, supo que estaba dejando completamente intrigado al francés. . "Un brazo roto." Aclaró y el hombre le hizo una mueca de dolor. "Le escribí a su hermano yo misma, mañana zarpa una embarcación Española y ellos se ofrecieron a llevarle el mensaje." Explicó con un suspiro de resignación.

"_Ogemo_s porque llegue el mensaje a tiempo, majestad."

Elsa se extrañó, por lo que miró detenidamente al dignatario.

"El Rey _Hagry_ no es un hombgre paciente. No me _extgrañagía_ si tomase medidas apgesugadas " Advirtió su acompañante.

"Permiso… Majestad, Monsieur." Dijo una dulce y pequeña voz. La mujer tímidamente asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Elsa asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo. "El Consejo Privado…"

Una onda de escalofríos le borró la sonrisa. Apretó los brazos del sillón y respiró una generosa cantidad de aire.

Como campana de iglesia en hora de boda llegó el Comandante de la Guardia Real, vestido con su célebre traje militar, propio de su rango. Las condecoraciones brillantes hacían un suave tintineo mientras caminaba, además de darle la pista a la reina para saber con anticipación quien era. Probablemente el hombre más alto que Elsa jamás había visto. Su cabello color café recién peinado hacia atrás y en su barbilla y cuello se podía apreciar una fina y distribuida pelusa clara, señalando que no se había rasurado en días. Sin embargo, su mirada no era nada descuidada. Ojos grandes y serenos, azules como el cielo, le miraban con respeto mientras hacia una reverencia ante la reina.

El dignatario a su lado se levantó usando su bastón.

"Reina Elsa, _Logrd _Samuelsen, Comandante de la Guardia Real."

Elsa respondió sin palabras, moviendo la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. Demasiado nerviosa en provocar una mala impresión que le causaría perder el control de sus poderes.

"Es un placer, mi reina." Dijo con una voz que ella encontró sorpresivamente joven y suave para alguien que lucía como él. "Será un honor servirle." Prosiguió a tomar asiento. "El _Consejego_ de la Moneda" Anunció el francés, mientras un hombre de talla ancha y grande entraba a la habitación. "Lord _Pergsy __Tgrondsson_." El nombrado, entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus manos regordetas sosteniéndose de los bordes de su chaqueta azul oscura. Le ofreció una cortesía también, quitándose brevemente el pequeño sobrero negro que llevaba puesto.

"Un honor, majestad. Luce espléndida, como siempre. Mi esposa, Lucy, le manda saludos."

Elsa respondió igual, sus cachetes ya adoloridos por mantener fija la sonrisa por tanto tiempo. Pero inesperadamente recibieron un descanso cuando el próximo 'Lord' mostró su rostro. Su muy, **muy** conocido rostro.

"El _Maestgro_ de los _Susugros_" Tal y como la recibía en las mañanas para el desayuno, como caminaba a traerle el té – arreglando el enorme lazo blanco que siempre cubría su grueso cuello y brindándole una de sus cálidas y reconfortantes sonrisas se detuvo para ser presentado. "Lord Kai Norc."

No podía creerlo, aquello era algo que no parecía real. Sintió sus ojos abrirse con sorpresa y las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta.

"Kai…" Susurró, antes de que la confusión sacara a sus nervios de prisión y comenzaran a hacer huelga en su cabeza. Las manos le temblaban, pero no por temor, si no por emoción y perplejidad. Una de las personas que la había visto crecer, que había estado con ella en las buenas y malas, también estaría con ella en estos momentos tan difíciles. "Pero… ¿Pero cómo? No puede ser… Usted tra-trabajó para mi padre… Nadie nunca dijo nada…"

Él bajó su cabeza aun sonriendo afectuosamente.

"Entonces hice bien mi trabajo, majestad."

_Nadie nunca le dijo nada, todos le escondieron eso… a menos que ellos tampoco supiesen del rol secreto del mayordomo_, reflexionó sorprendida, echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada. El secreto de Kai seguiría oculto por ahora.

"Su padre no me nombró consejero de los rumores por nada… Será un placer servirle, Reina Elsa." Anunció el mayordomo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kai tomó asiento también y de repente se sintió como si se hubiese tomado un barril de café. Casi brinca para bajar del sillón y ponerse de pie, con Kai aquí todo definitivamente iría de maravilla, o bueno, eso diría Anna. Ella diría que todo marcharía con un poco de suavidad. Su cara le serviría para calmarse cuando las foráneas y extrañas de los otros hombres le intimidasen. Con una mirada llena de iluminación, se presentó, preguntó si faltaba alguien por llegar y dio comienzo a la reunión.

* * *

**Seguridad de la Moralidad: Hacer el mal se siente mal.**

* * *

Casi podía escuchar como sus músculos se estiraban cada vez que daba un paso. Se sentía extrañamente reconfortante el verse libre de caminar por donde quisiera, aunque fuese dentro del palacio. Los guardias habían estado pisándole los talones desde que salió de la habitación hasta que una sirvienta les pidió que escoltaran a un invitado a una reunión muy importante que se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de los cuartos. Así que decidió tratar de volver al juego del príncipe honesto y bueno cuando le ordenaron esperara quieto en su lugar, él aceptó humildemente, para hacerles ver que no tenía ninguna intención de otra naturaleza más oscura. Confía en que ellos se tragaran el cuento y no tomaran cartas en el asunto, a menos, claro, que lo tomaran a mal y decidieran darle una paliza a un malherido. Cuando los guardias estuvieron lejos de su órbita, decidió dar rienda suelta a sus intenciones.

Los pasillos del castillo de Arendelle eran mucho más oscuros que los del castillo en donde creció. Las Islas del Sur eran calientes y húmedas, por lo que tener ventilación en todo el lugar era más que un lujo, era una necesidad. Además, también eran fríos, casi helados a estas horas de la noche. Supuso que era tarde, ya que estaban vacíos y callados. Todos debían estar durmiendo y sintió una centella de rabia que atentó con encender su furia. No tenía ni chispa de sueño, ya que había dormido _toda_ la tarde. Luego de haber sido despertado a la hora de la cena, la cual no aceptó, descubrió su brazo herido forrado en una dura pasta blanca.

Era algo que le urgía hablar con la reina quien, estaba seguro, había estado presente cuando perdió el conocimiento luego de pelear para que el doctor no interviniera con ninguna de sus heridas. Había sentido el pinchazo y lo último que había visto fue _su_ cara, una mancha blancuzca con dos grandes focos azules que cubría casi toda su visión. Era increíble el pensar que lo habían drogado para curarlo. Además, aun no sabía la razón por la cual estaba cautivo allí.

¿_También he perdido el derecho de saber qué deciden sobre mí cuerpo? Esto es el mayor de los colmos_, pensó iracundo.

Era peor que ser un prisionero. Era como ser la _mascota de la reina_.

Había tratado de sacarse la escayola que le cubría el brazo. Inútilmente había fallado al sentir un extremo dolor recorrerle el brazo cuando rozó la piel. Aceptó su derrota y, aunque lo negara en su interior, muy, muy dentro de sí, se sentía agradecido por la ayuda. El brazo le dolía menos y podía notar que la hinchazón había bajado. Pero eso era algo que no diría, no se lo merecían.

Admiraba cada detalle en esos pasillos mientras se sujetaba el pesado brazo derecho. Las coloridas pinturas que adornaban las paredes parecían esbozar una y otra vez el mismo rostro. Todas las mujeres presentes en ellas eran extremadamente parecidas, lo cual lo hacía un poco espeluznante. Se parecían un poco a Anna pero la mayoría presentaba rasgos que eran más que notables en la reina. Quizás Elsa era en realidad una bruja inmortal que estaba obsesionada por mantener su puesto en el trono y por eso era que tenía poderes y no dejaba que ningún hombre se le acercara, algo extrañamente parecido a uno de los cuentos de su autor favorito. Eso sí que sería un interesante rumor que haría enfurecer a la Reina de las Nieves. Y a su padre también. Si lo escuchase ahora mismo, pensado en libros, brujas y chismes en lugar de en lo que importaba en el instante. Debía estar revolcándose en su tumba, y Hans sonrió al pensar que tal vez fuera cierto. El rey de las Islas del Sur siempre se había mostrado incomodo cuando él hacía algo diferente a sus hermanos.

Hablando de hacer enfurecer reyes y reinas, mirando por una de las ventanas del castillo se encontraba la responsable de parte de su miseria.

Tenía una gruesa trenza que le recogía todo el cabello rojo de un lado, una capa que le llegaba a los talones y un vestido color rosa, que descifró no sería usado para bailar, ya que en vez de tacones, la princesa tenia puestas unas botas No le impresionó mucho, seguramente saldría con el grandulón montañés. Lo que si le sorprendió fue la expresión que llevaba en el rostro. Una perdida y triste, algo que raro de ver en alguien como ella.

Sonrió, como si del gato Cheshire se tratase, al acercarse, dispuesto a no dejar escapar la oportunidad. "¡Ay! Pero que cara larga trae, alteza."

Anna lo miró sorprendida, después de dar un brinco del susto. Se restregó los ojos, lo cuales notó que traía muy irritados, y arrugó las cejas. Los mismos grandes ojos azules bordeados de rojo casi desvistiéndolo mientras le examinaban cada centímetro del cuerpo. Y, a pesar de la cara larga, Anna rió con desdén. "¡Ay¡ Pero que apaleado está,_ Príncipe Hans_."

Él no se inmutó, despegando su mirada de ella.

"Eso pasa cuando te ponen en manos de gente incompetente" Explicó secamente.

Ella rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana.

"Sí, claro, me lo imagino" Masculló frustrada.

Ignorando el retintín que le había arrojado la chica, decidió ir directo al punto.

"¿A quién espera?" Preguntó, asegurándose de aplicarle curiosidad a su tono. "¿Al hercúleo montañés?" Insistió, buscando de sonar más inocente y, de igual modo, más sardónico. Como si no fuese obvio.

Anna refunfuñó, arrugando su puntiaguda nariz mientras frunció el ceño con más fuerza. Le había dolido, y él lo notó, no tanto como a él le dolía el brazo pero al menos le dolió. Y explotó, apuñalándolo con sus grandes ojos azules mientras le ladraba.

"¿Y a ti que te importa, Hans?" Cuestionó con notable irritación.

Eso lo hizo dar un paso atrás para asegurarse que no lo mordiera, no sabía que le había echado sal a una herida. Ni mucho menos que alguien como Anna respondería así. No dejo de sonreír, pero sí lo pasmó.

Lo miró con desprecio, con un odio tan potente que le hacía arder la vista, y entonces notó que su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

"¿No se supone que **no** puedes salir de tu habitación?" Volvió a preguntar, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Hans se encogió los hombros y le ofreció una mirada confundida, con una pizca de sarcasmo, claro.

"Al parecer me dejan merodear los pasillos libremente. _Créeme_, estoy _tan_ desconcertado como tú" Soltó, finalmente, con un tono almibarado.

Ella lo miró como un animal salvaje y herido que solo quería su espacio para morir en paz.

"Pues ve y _merodea_ **otro** pasillo" Ordenó, entre dientes.

Apartó su mirada azul de él y se abrazó a sí misma, arropándose con la capa que caía por sus hombros.

"Eres la última persona _en el mundo_ a quien quisiera ver en el momento" Confesó, con un mohín de disgusto.

Hans se le quedó mirando medio embobado. No podía decir que conocía a Anna hace años, pero si había visto todas sus caras en menos de una semana. En el pasado, la había hecho reír hasta enamorarla, la había ayudado, consolado, por poco besado, luego traicionado y hasta casi matado. Incluso la había provocado lo suficiente para ganarse un golpe de su parte. Esa era la Anna a quien él conocía. Pero esta Anna era… _débil_. Frágil e indefensa. Entonces lo entendió todo.

"La dejó plantada" Dijo con la voz grave como la de un padre que le había advertido que eso pasaría. "Quien sabe si peor…" Continuó, deleitándose al ver que ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se mordía el labio No pudo evitar que la maligna sonrisa regresara a su rostro. Si iba a estar como prisionero aquí entonces se divertiría un poco. "Al parecer no era amor verdadero después de todo" Susurró, lapidario.

Anna volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero esta vez su voz fue fina y amenazante.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó, acercándosele como serpiente a una presa. No, esa no era la Anna que él conocía. "¿Que termine de torcerte la nariz o que te rompa el otro brazo?" Cuestionó con malicia.

Hans rodó los ojos, dando otro paso hacia atrás. Anna estaba tan cerca de su cara que si le fuese a escupir de seguro no fallaría.

"A mí no me debes preguntar eso" Respondió, borrando la sonrisa y poniéndose serio por un momento, frunciendo las cejas.- Comenzaba meditar si la venganza que las hermanas tendrían preparada para él consistía en despedazarlo a su gusto, para luego coserlo de nuevo, repitiendo el acto cuantas veces quisieran. Si una ya lo había hecho, ¿por qué la otra no la copiaría? "Al parecer en estos momentos soy propiedad de tu hermana, deberías consultarle a ella." Explicó.

"Pues que mala inversión" Espetó Anna, con una risita burlona. "Espero que tus hermanos acepten devoluciones"

Hans hizo una mueca de lado, cruda y jocosa, para hacerle saber que era sincero con sus palabras siguientes.

"Lo mismo digo de la suya, pero me la impresión que se le adelantaron a mis hermanos, ya te devolvieron a ti" Dijo cruel, casi felicitándose por su deducción.

Entonces entendió el porqué de los enrojecidos ojos de la princesa.

Como si de un bebé recién nacido se tratase, Anna arrugó la expresión y comenzó a llorar. Los lagrimones que habían estado suplicando por salir, corrían con libertad por sus rojizas mejillas. Escondió el rostro entre las manos y se volteó bruscamente.

Anna, la chica que había arrollado con su caballo, que había locamente aceptado casarse con un él, un extraño, que había sido rechazada por su hermana desde pequeña y luego maldecida a morir por un corazón congelado… la chica que había visto como él se preparaba para clavarle una espada y quitarle su única familia, la chica que había literalmente muerto para salvar a la hermana que la hechizó. Esa chica que no derramó ni una lagrima cuando él le negó su beso de verdadero amor y la dejó muriendo en un cuarto frío y oscuro…

Esa chica estaba llorando por un plebeyo que _apenas conocía_.

Hans quería reír mientras al verla correr lejos de él. Obtuvo lo que quería, ¿no? Estaba aquí para hacerle la vida imposible a Elsa y a Anna. Había comenzado con el pie derecho. Entonces… _¿porque no estaba sonriendo y entusiasmado por continuar?_

Se rascó la cabeza con su mano buena, confundida con su propio comportamiento. ¿Acaso no era esto con lo que se toparía si hubiese matado a Elsa? Estaba muy claro que sí, solo que mil veces peor porque no sería solo Anna, sino todo un reino. Llorando desconsolados porque había pasado algo que ellos no pudieron evitar… sonaba familiar en sus oídos. Le sonaba a él.

Ese llanto amargado le sabia a el suyo cuando sus hermanos se negaban a jugar con él porque él era un… _un asesino,_ según ellos. No tenía control alguno para poder contradecirlos ni hacerlos parar.

Por un momento sintió una presión en su pecho. Sentía la presión en el pecho y en su cabeza, sólo quería que la princesa dejara de alejarse para él sentirse mejor. No esperaba que regresara a llorar en su hombro, sino que parara de hacerlo. Llorar era algo que odiaba y más en cuando una persona fuerte lo hacía. ¿Qué es esto que me hace sentir tanto asco de mí mismo? ¿Porque se sentía tan mal al ver a esa mujer que tanto odiaba llorar?

Aceptaba que no era justo que Anna llorara por alguien. ¿Pero qué era lo que le hacía sentirse tan mal a él? Estaba seguro que no era su culpa. Bueno tal vez sí un poco en el sentido de que Anna no confiara en los hombres, pero él no fue quien prometió recogerla y no cumplió… Aunque si fue quien prometió nunca abandonarla y lo hizo. El punto era que él no era responsable de esas gigantescas lágrimas que Anna lloró frente a él. Y le asqueaba y enfurecía saber que nunca pudo herirla tanto como para hacerla llorar así.

"¡Príncipe Hans!" Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se congeló y su cerebro se blanqueó. Los guardias lo habían encontrado y él no podía estar más contento de dejar todo lo que había pasado atrás. Sólo concertarse en pensar que haría cuando saliera de este horrible palacio.

Decidió no hablarles a los guardias, pero continuó caminando hacia donde ellos le indicaban.

Tal vez era el narcótico que había tomado para el dolor. _Sí, definitivamente eso fue lo que hizo que me sintiera así_, concluyó con firmeza. No le importaba lo que le pasara a la mocosa de Anna. ¿Con que comprensión lloraba por amor? Había descubierto la libertad hace unas cuantas semanas. ¿Qué sabía ella de la vida? ¡Además, hacerla sentir mal fue su propósito desde el principio!

Estaba satisfecho de haberla visto así, eso le enseñaría a no ser tan ingenua.

Pero recordó el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y se vio a sí mismo de pequeño. Se sintió impotente e incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarla. Era el menor de doce hermanos, el de la mala suerte, la criatura malévola que asesinó a su madre para venir al mundo, el que nunca sabría que sería tener que ser un modelo a seguir… quien nunca consoló ni limpió lágrimas porque estaba muy ocupado limpiando las suyas.

_Era culpa. _

Se sentía culpable por esas lágrimas aunque no lo fuese el culpable directo.

Extrañamente, al darse cuenta de eso, la presión en su pecho bajó. Si sentía pena por Anna… su corazón no estaba completamente congelado como ella le había dicho antes de romperle la nariz… _¿verdad?_

* * *

**Resolución de Problemas: El Trato de Doble Filo - Parte I**

* * *

Estaba más que claro que el agua. Arendelle no estaba en las condiciones para sobrevivir un ataque, y mucho menos una guerra.

Habían discutido lo esencial. El Comandante de la Guardia Real reveló la huida de muchos soldados y guardias en el momento que Elsa congeló el reino. Los llamó traidores a la corona, Elsa estuvo de acuerdo en ponerles el titulo pero se reusó a aplicarles el castigo conocido a tales criminales, **la horca**. Ante esto, Kai protestó, argumentando que al perdonarlos en esa manera, haría que los otros reinos vieran a Arendelle como uno débil.

Después de una pequeña discusión para determinar el destino de estos hombres, Elsa decidió obviar la afrenta y no buscarlos, dado que contaban con pocos hombres para defender el reino y enviar una porción de ellos a buscar traidores en lugares lejanos podría dejarlos vulnerables en caso de un ataque. Pero si prometió que cuando terminara el conflicto los traidores serian traídos a la justicia.

Al no estar presente el Consejero de Leyes, quien la reina no estaba segura si existía una persona a cargo de tal puesto, ella misma decidió que el castigo sería pagarle al reino una cantidad de dinero. Con lo cual el Consejero de la Moneda estuvo más que de acuerdo ya que el reino no disfrutaba de una buena situación financiera. Él les proveyó un resumen de todo lo que habían perdido durante el agresivo invierno que pasó el reino en pleno verano, para el cual los ciudadanos no estuvieron nada preparados.

Sus bienes comerciables de mayor demanda, tales como finas y coloridas telas de alta costura, especias tradicionales que los países extranjeros adoraban, madera de los raros árboles que crecían en las famosas montañas donde se decía que habitaban 'troles mágicos', toda la base que sostenía la economía de Arendelle había sido gastada por sus mismos habitantes. Lo que significaba que no se había cobrado ninguna ganancia. Añadiendo que ella misma había cortado todo tipo de conexión con el Duque de Weselton, quien era su socio comercial más cercano, se podía concluir que estaban literalmente solos en la situación.

Persy también les relató sobre algo que Elsa no había escuchado con tanto detalle, la conducta de Hans como encargado del reino. Fue gracias a Anna que Elsa se enteró que él había estado dirigiendo los asuntos del reino mientras ellas resolvían sus problemas, pero no le hablo con lujo de detalles como Persy lo había hecho, dado que Anna tampoco lo había visto en acción.

Fue entonces cuando Elsa sintió un molestoso taco en la garganta. Mientras ella lloraba escondida en las montañas porque nadie aceptaba sus poderes mágicos, Hans trabajó día y noche para asegurarse de que su gente no muriese congelada. Según la historia, les proporcionó refugio a quien lo pidiese, gastó los suministros de comida del reino para alimentar a las familias que habían perdido sus cosechas gracias a las inclemencias del clima y a todo el que demandase, aprovisionó cobijas y vestimenta adecuada, repartió leña para que tuviesen fuego y además puso de sus propios hombres para mantener la calma y para que lo escoltasen por las casas para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien.

Como era de esperarse, todos protestaron en contra de él porque había traicionado a la reina y a la princesa. Pero aun así, un vocecita susurraba en los odios de la reina para defender al malvado príncipe, quien después de todo, salvó su pueblo, alimentó y mantuvo caliente a su gente. Definitivamente no era la mejor opción para ponerse a hacer esas cosas existiendo más gente de la realeza presente en el momento, como su propia prima de Corona, pero había hecho un excelente trabajo en ese aspecto y Elsa hizo una nota mental de agradecerle eventualmente por sus servicios.

El dignatario francés protestó al final del argumento.

"¿_Pegro_ acaso se olvidan de lo que hizo el _grufián_?" Farfulló, arrugando la nariz.

"Por supuesto que no, Monsieur." Contesto con voz alta el Comandante. "Y no me extrañaría descubrir que fue él quien causó que su nave zozobrara para regresar a Arendelle a terminar lo que empezó."

Elsa frunció las cejas. Sería muy estúpido de su parte intentar hacer algo extraño o malvado en su situación actual.

"Está bajo la vigilancia de sus hombres, Comandante. Si escapa y hace de las suyas es _su_ responsabilidad." Objetó la reina, con autoridad.

"Lo sé, mi reina." Respondió bajando su cabeza, aunque Elsa pudo apreciar no cambiaba de opinión.

"Él no pudo haber sido quien causó el accidente de galeón francés, mi lord." Habló Kai, quien apenas había dicho unas cuantas palabras en las cuantas horas que llevaban hablando, escribiendo y firmando. Elsa, Lord Persy y Lord Samuelsen lo miraron a la misma vez, sorprendidos y confundidos. Nadie dijo nada más pues no tenían idea de la naturaleza de ese comentario, y su silencio le dio el pie para continuar hablando. "El Príncipe Hans es hijo de Louis Ernest Westerguard tercero, conocido por sus grandes hazañas marítimas y sus gigantescas flotas navales. La mayoría de sus hijos menores fueron educados para seguir la legacía del difunto rey al no tener muchas probabilidades de ser nombrados como herederos al trono." Explicó.

La reina escuchaba atenta, sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Le pareció un poco morboso el pensar que Hans había dejado que la nave naufragase aun cuando su padre había tenido tanta experiencia naval, al parecer no dejaba de infamar el nombre de su familia. La habilidad que tenía el asistente la sorprendió mucho. _¿Cómo encontraba tiempo para informarse acerca de todas estas cosas siendo sirviente en el palacio también?_, se preguntó la reina sin apartar la mirada de su fiel servidor.

Kai sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de los otros dos hombres, los cuales obviamente no sabían nada acerca del asunto.

"El Príncipe Hans Westerguard fue nombrado Almirante Naval a sus dieciocho años, seguramente pudo haberlos sacado de apuros de no tenerlo encerrado en una celda mientras eran atacados." Relató con expresión burlona.

"¿Y _teneg_ _otgra víboga_ suelta en la nave? Merci por el consejo, Señog Kai." Meneó su cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos, evidentemente enojado. "Estoy _confogme_ con lo que decidí _haceg_."

"¿Y qué tal si el príncipe los traicionaba o saboteaba el barco?" Preguntó el Consejero de la Moneda, estrujando su sombrerito entre sus manos.

"Imposible, mi Lord. Ese barco fue destinado a naufragar unos cuantos días antes de que fuese atacado." Miraron al pelirrojo más que barajados.

Kai puso una de sus manos en su pecho, bajando la mirada.

"Fui _yo_ quien envió a la flota pirata del reino del Archipiélago de Niebla en esa dirección para que sabotearan el barco." Confesó con pesadez y les selló la boca a todos en la mesa. Con una sonrisa sencilla y una expresión calmada, suspiró preparándose para el afeamiento de la discusión. Elsa cerró sus ojos y dejo caer su rostro en sus manos.

Fue el antiguo dueño de la nave destruida quien rompió el grueso silencio, levantándose de su asiento con intención de caminar hasta donde estaba Kai. Llevándose su bastón para llegar más rápido y para usarlo como arma.

"_Tgraidorg_!" Bramó con el duro tubo de metal en el aire. El Comandante de la Guardia Real se levantó de su silla, sosteniendo al enfurecido hombre.

"Kai…" Jadeó Elsa mirándolo con incredulidad.

Podía sentir el frío emanando de la palma de sus manos, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a enfriarse con el pensamiento. Kai, su sirviente y consejero, había enviado a atacar a personas que navegaban por el mar. Podían haberse ahogado, herido gravemente de haber sobrevivido o muerto de cansancio si no hubiesen tenido como regresar a Arendelle. Tragados por las crueles aguas de los océanos, las mismas que asesinaron a sus padres.

"¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¡Todos salieron heridos! ¡Personas pudieron morir por... por tu culpa!" Bramó furiosa. Sí, su culpa, no la de ella o nadie más. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable… pero sí pudo haberlo evitado. Así el tampoco estuviese ahí.

Kai la miró con respeto y seriedad.

"Pero nadie murió, majestad." Señaló.

Se volvió hacia el enojado francés, quien Elsa estaba segura no regresaría a Arendelle jamás después de esto.

"Lamento haberle causado los golpes y daños, Monsieur Archanbault. Pagaré por sus pérdidas." Se disculpó, bajando la mirada.

Persy frunció el ceño con el sombrerito negro más arrugado que un papel de tabaco. Ella simplemente no sabía que decir. Acababa de enterarse que el hombre con quien creció era un espía en el castillo, y ahora el mismo confesaba que había hecho naufragar una nave con hombres inocentes – bueno, excepto uno – y que estaba dispuesto a pagar por los daños. ¿_Pero es que acaso no tenía vergüenza o conciencia? ¿Qué le había movido al dulce hombre que conocía a concebir tan aterradora acción?_, cuestionó abrumada, en su mente.

"Debo aclarar que no hice tal cosa por puro placer" Indicó Kai, con temple tranquilo y sereno desde su silla.

El Comandante de la Guardia Real, quien aún estaba ayudando al dignatario a reintegrarse y, con cada movimiento que hacía, hacia sonidos y rechinidos con su bastón como si se tratara de una canción mal construida que retumbaba por todo el cuarto, le preguntó enojado.

"¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? ¿Sabe quién es el hombre que le declaro la guerra a Arendelle?"

Sin dudarlo ni tartamudear le contestó de mala gana.

"El Rey Daldrech Voet segundo, rey del Archipiélago de Niebla." Respondió Kai, meneando la cabeza. "Pero no me refería a eso"

"¿**Entonces**?" Inquirió Elsa, un poco salida de su supuesta impavidez real.

Él, al parecer, hizo oídos sordos a su tono en el hablar, actuando como si ella le hubiese hablado normal.

"Único hijo del difunto rey del Gran Archipiélago Ártico. Único heredero al trono, pero no tan entusiasta por dejar la vida en el mar." Relató, enfatizando las palabras.

Lord Persy rodó los ojos y le regaló un puñetazo a la mesa.

"Con todo respeto _Lord Kai_" Comenzó, escupiendo las últimas dos palabras como si hubiese nombrado una enfermedad maligna. "No estamos aquí para que nos cuente acerca de la vida de nuestros enemigos." Puntualizó, como si aquello fuera una obviedad.

"Daldrech es jefe de la organización de piratas en el mar del norte, mi lord." Explicó con prisa Kai.

"_¡Oh!"_-La reina estaba segura que todos exclamaron mentalmente.

Con su mano enguantada Kai haló uno de los papiros que tenía un mapa de Arendelle. Señalando con su dedo el vasto océano que se encontraba justo en lado de su reino. Bordeando el norte del mismo océano, se podía apreciar una larga y ancha hilera de islas cercanas entre sí, la cual llevaba el famoso del Archipiélago de Niebla.

"Si quieren guerra, vendrán con naves" Anunció solemne.

Entonces apuntó exactamente en los puertos de su reino.

"Atacaran puertos, y obviamente embistieran el palacio por el fiordo." Explicó, con notable preocupación.

De pronto sintió como si le faltara el aire, imaginando todos los horribles escenarios que el Consejero de los Susurros acababa de mencionar en su mente.

_Piratas._

_Guerra._

_Naves._

_Puertos._

'_El Príncipe Hans es hijo de Louis Ernest Westerguard tercero, mejor conocido por sus grandes hazañas marítimas y sus gigantescas flotas navales.'_

Enterró las uñas en los mullidos brazos del sillón, pero aun así logró cubrir la tela con una fina capa de hielo.

"Les pregunto" Continuó Kai, mirando a los otros consejeros. "¿Acaso alguno de ustedes dos podría dirigir nuestras defensas marítimas sin que se afecte su rol principal?"

Ellos no tuvieron que mirarse para consultar la respuesta, el dignatario resopló.

Elsa tensó el cuerpo.

Anna, hielo, espada…

_Defensas marítimas_… el Consejero Naval que no existía.

'_El Príncipe Hans Westerguard fue nombrado Almirante Naval a sus dieciocho años…'_

"Eso creí" Puntualizó el pelirrojo con un poco petulancia. "Es por eso que envié a uno de mis informantes a disipar la noticia de que había un barco Arendeliano con carga valiosa en rumbo a las Islas del Sur." Concluyó.

"No." Protestó la reina con una voz potente.

Kai la miró, ella sabía que él entendía.

"Necesitábamos al príncipe de vuelta, majestad." Anunció rápidamente.

"No, Kai. No necesitamos a ese hombre." Objetó Elsa, poniéndose de pie, arrugando la cara, sus manos convertidas en fríos puños de hielo sólido.

"Reina Elsa, él-" Comenzó Kai.

"¡No!" Gritó la reina, furiosa.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Antes que nada, les anuncio que tengo beta-reader! ¡La maravillosa **Ekishka**! Mil gracias por haber mejorado y revisado este capítulo, ¡eres la mejor!_

_Ahora si… ¡Tarán! ¡Si están leyendo esto significa que lograron leer el extremadamente largo primer capítulo! ¡Viva! Bueno, se los advertí ¿no? Pero aun así espero leer lo que piensan… significa mucho para mí. Es la gasolina para mi imaginación. Y sí, sé que corte en mal momento peeero 'cosas buenas para esos que esperan.' Una galletita para quien me diga a quién le suena eso. Je._

_Por favor, no me maten por lo que Kristoff le hizo a Anna – tiene explicación. Y obvio que no la va a abandonar, ¡son tan lindos juntos! Ah! Y si lo notaron su escena no tuvo título, como las otras, y es que ellos no pasarán por el mismo proceso que Hans y Elsa._

_Y espero haberme mantenido en personaje en la parte de Hans; sí, es malvado pero sigue siendo humano. Así que pensé que ver a alguien llorar por un abandono le ablandaría un poco el corazón. Ya sé que no se detuvo cuando Elsa estaba llorando cuando él le dijo que Anna había muerto, pero pues – no la estaba viendo, y si la mataba obtendría un reino. Obvio que unas lágrimas no lo detendrían._

_*Archipiélago de Niebla; son unas islas inventadas, ya Hans viene de las Islas del Sur y no quería repetir el nombre. Y sí, necesitan ser islas ya que su rey es un pirata famoso, sólo pienso que va con su título._

_*Consejo Privado – idea extraída de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R. R. Martin._

_Y también quería agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review y/o añadieron la historia a sus favoritos y/o la siguen. GRACIAS! La bienvenida al fandom y a Fanfiction no pudo haber sido más cálida. Y me gusta responderles por medio de PM, personalmente, pero como no tengo como responderles a dos reviewers pues aquí les va:_

_**Frozen Fan**: ¡Tu review me hizo el día! Gracias por alagarme con tus palabras, de verdad no tienes idea de cuánto significan para mí. El fandom en español es relativamente pequeño… así que decidí continuarlo por acá. ;) Tal vez actualice el de inglés, pero estoy indecisa. Espero que te guste hasta ahora, prometo no defraudar con los twists y sorpresas! Y con respecto a Maslow, es una teoría interesante, te lo digo yo que tuve hasta exámenes de esto jaja. Si quieres tener una idea de algunas escenas para Hans y Elsa estoy usando la pirámide que tiene Wikipedia, ya que es más directa y resumida. ;) Y pues como puedes ver a mí también me encanta hablar/escribir. Gracias de nuevo por todo! Besos y abrazos!_

_**F**: Me diste la bienvenida oficial al fandom! Gracias por tus palabras, me inspiraron para no darme por vencida con este fic. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también! Besos y abrazos desde Puerto Rico!_

_Bien, ya que todo está dicho aclarado – me preguntan si tienen alguna otra duda – tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños que organizar, mi hermanita cumple 17 ;-; _

_Me encantaría que me dejen saber su opinión… si tienen sugerencias, ideas, algo que decir – adelante! No muerdo. Espero que aguanten un poco de Hans y Elsa peleando, a mí en lo personal me encanta hacerlos discutir xD Ya el próximo capítulo será mayormente acerca de ellos. ¿Y qué creen? Anna y el resto del reino odia a Hans, él tiene un brazo roto y la única que acepta necesitar de su ayuda es Elsa. Hmm… el próximo capítulo tendrá sándwiches._

_Gracias por el apoyo!_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_- Emilia \m/_


End file.
